1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication control apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a terminal having a communication function is employed to perform Internet data communication, and various connection forms are available for this purpose. As an example connection form, a terminal may be connected directly to a modem (TA), or by a cable to a cellular phone, and a dial-up connection used to access the Internet, or a terminal may directly access a LAN via a hub and an Ethernet cable.
Further, a cableless connection to the Internet or to a network may be implemented by connecting a terminal using wireless communication, according to one of the wireless standards, such as Bluetooth. Therefore, a method has been proposed whereby a terminal may be employed to select at least one of the Internet protocols, a point-to-point protocol (PPP), a TCP/IP protocol or an IP protocol, to connect to a communication network.
According to this method, as is disclosed, for example, in EP1102454, user and communication setup information are stored in a host apparatus, and based on the stored information, a protocol is selected for connecting to a communication network.
With the above method, it is anticipated that an apparatus for which mobility is a feature, such as a terminal that uses short-distance wireless communication provided, for example, by Bluetooth, can be connected to the Internet by using an access point other than one that has been designated and stored in advance. That is, the access point must be changed in accordance with the various locations at which the apparatus may be employed.
In order to use the above method to change to an access point in agreement with the physical location, the user of a terminal device must, in advance, enter a large amount of data to be used for the selection of an access point from among those set up using the above method. Further, in addition to the heavy load the entry of data imposes on a user, deterioration of the usability of the apparatus will continue until an appropriate access point can be selected.